Through Blood and Tears
by fearofpainteddevils
Summary: This story revolves around the Michael episode of what in my opinion happened when Sebastian got back to Dalton Academy. The story contains: angst, self harm and a bit of steamy sexy time so read at your own risk. Don't forget to review!


**Through Blood and Tears**

Hello everyone! I wrote this story having it revolve around the Michael episode. It took quite a while to finish as you can see by the length of it. I stayed up a lot of nights trying to finish it as fast as I could because I was so eager for all of you read it. I never thought it would be this long but I could never find spot to end it at since new ideas kept popping into my head. I wanted to write a story which revolved around the slushy incident from Sebastian point of view; his feelings after he'd thrown the slushy at Kurt, who Blaine ended up taking the hit for. (Poor Blaine :/) I worked long and hard to bring this story to life, so I hope you all enjoy it!

*A/N: There is angst, self harm and a bit of steamy sexy time included in this story. If you feel uncomfortable reading about any of these things, I suggest you click away and go read some other story. If you are still reading this, I'm glad that you want to read my story. Thank you! :) Also, this story is from 2 different points of view: Sebastian's and Rachel's. Rachel plays quite a big role in the story, so I wanted to showcase some of the feelings she has also. *

I'm sorry for not having continued Rachel Berry Knows How to Have a Good Time, I got a writer's block for it and I was so distracted with finishing this story as fast as I could. Now that it's finally done, I can get back to working on the new chapter. I want to thank all the people who have put that story and me into their favorite story and authors list :) I love each and every single one of you! Free cookies for everyone! :3

**Copyright/Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters used in the story. All characters are owned by the writers and producers of Glee. I only own the storyline.

* * *

><p>Sebastian slammed the door behind him, locked it, and sank down against it with a thud. <em>Damn that gorgeous man for stepping in front of Kurt!<em> Sebastian moved his fingers through his hair to try to calm himself down. He felt like punching a wall and could feel rage start to build up within him again. How dare Blaine step out and take the hit instead. The slushy wasn't meant for him! He stared blankly ahead for what seemed like hours before a single thought passed through his mind. _I seem to have messed up Blaine's pretty face_, he thought drily and frowned. That wasn't how it was supposed to go down. He got up slowly and made his way to his unkempt bed. He plumped down, covering himself with his covers and stared at the ceiling. He was sure that his fellow—probably ex fellow now—Warblers were beyond pissed at him after the incident and knew he wouldn't be hearing from them any time soon. Though who needed them anyways? He sure didn't. He could manage on his own. You could say he was a lonesome wolf. He didn't need friends; they just caused extra drama which was something he tried to stay clear of. Jeff and Nick, the two goofs of the bunch, were always bothering him with their stupid antics obviously trying to figure him out and become his two best friends or something; which wasn't something he was remotely interested in achieving. He didn't even know how they'd managed get picked by the head councilors to be part of the Warblers.

Sure he'd heard Nick sing when they'd sung Uptown Girl and had even managed to hear Jeff sing to himself while they'd taken showers in the locker room after lacrosse practice to know both could sing exceptionally well, but why wanted to act or _had to act_ like 5 year olds was beyond him. Both boys often tried to converse with him while he was studying or eating but he'd just roll his eyes and tell them to piss off and go bother someone else, causing both boys to giggle before skipping off arms linked. He didn't really like interacting with people. He liked to be alone. The only person who he could manage to be around was Thad. Thad was an energetic yet a very intelligent boy, only voicing his opinions when he felt he had to. Sebastian often studied with the boy for upcoming exams finding they worked well together. They even sat together in most classes; well it was mostly so he wouldn't have to sit between both Jeff and Nick who often saved him a seat between them and would then excitedly announce it every time he arrived to class. Other than that, he could manage on his own; he had even his childhood. He wondered sometimes if it was because of him that his father had left his mother.

He closed his eyes and could picture the look of absolute horror on Kurt's face when Blaine had dropped to the ground, his screams echoing throughout the empty parking lot. The New Direction pack of losers had locked their eyes on him instantly as the Warblers had stared at Blaine in shock before he'd swiftly turned and started to walk away. The Spanish chick, Santana or something like that, had started cursing at him in Spanish trying to give him a piece of her mind while being held back by some of the other girls in the group. The girl had squirmed and kicked in their hold but hadn't managed to get free which only caused Sebastian to turn around smirk at her lousy attempt of a comeback. The boys on the other had had been a bit more intimidating. Both Finn—the tall Frankenteen looking guy— and the guy with a Mohawk, who looked like he'd spent some time in prison, had advanced towards him with their fists up before the strong yet stern voice of one Rachel Berry's had echoed throughout, commanding both boys to back off causing them stop in their tracks and retreat. A small shiver had passed through Sebastian and he had noticed from the corner of his eye that even Nick had tensed. He had stared at her for a while with her glaring back at him in pure hatred which made him raise an eyebrow at her as he waited for her to speak. It looked like she had been about to say something before she closed her mouth which made him simply brush her off, turn away and walk back to the car with the Warblers warily trailing behind him. He had heard Rachel huff in anger which had caused a smile to tug on his lips as he enjoyed the victory moment. During the short car ride back David had exploded on him from the driver's seat glaring at him from the rearview mirror shouting and demanding to know what Sebastian had put into the slushy almost causing him to nearly drive into the ditch. Flint had quickly grabbed a solid hold of the steering wheel and yanked it swiftly to the left making the car lurch back onto the road. Everyone had screamed out loud, even Sebastian. Jeff and Nick had been holding each other for dear life with Jeff burying his head into the crook of Nick's neck while Nick softly cooed and stroked Jeff's hair. Thad had grabbed a hold of Sebastian arm and squeezed it so tight causing a low growl to escape his own lips after noticing his arm starting to go numb from the lack of blood circulation. Sebastian had wanted to shake the boy off but had stopped himself after seeing the terrified look on his face.

When the car had made it a few meters on the road, Flint had sent a warning look to David who gave a quick glance to the terrified bunch in the back, minus Sebastian who could do all but roll his eyes at David_,_ before apologizing and promising to keep his eyes on the road for the remainder of the trip. The rest of the ride had been silent, except for quiet sniffles of Jeff who still hadn't gotten over their near car accident or in his opinion "near death experience". Thad had thankfully loosened his hold on Sebastian's arm a few minutes after the car had made its way back onto the road but hadn't let go. Sebastian had simply ignored it and kept his gaze out the window. When they'd arrived back the sun had almost set behind Dalton Academy with only a few rays peeking out behind the grand structure. As soon as the car had parked into the designated spot, Sebastian had forcefully removed Thad's hand from his arm before he'd opened the side door and walked as fast as possible towards the main doors with David hot on his heels behind him screaming something about how "their talk wasn't over" and how "they'd discuss this the next morning" causing quite a lot of heads to turn in the hallway as Sebastian burst through them. This had only caused Sebastian to speed up before he had safely made it back to his dorm.

He was starting to get a headache from thinking too much and cursed out loud for being stuck in this mess. He checked his clock and noticed it was past 6 pm, meaning the Warbler were having dinner in the mess hall that very moment. He knew he probably wouldn't be allowed to sit at their table but then again he wasn't hungry. Hours passed as he lay in bed tortured by the screams of Blaine echoing in mind as if it had been implanted into his mind and someone had stuck the button on repeat. There was nothing he could do to make it stop. His bedside clock showed 9:30 PM which meant lights out would be in half an hour. Exhaustion suddenly hit Sebastian as he wiggled out of his blazer, throwing it across the room not caring where it landed and shimming his way out of the trousers. He got up and looked through the heaps and heaps of clothing on the floor for his sweats he usually slept in. After a few minutes of rummaging around he found them and slipped them on. Feeling more comfortable, he decided to sleep in the t-shirt he had on at the moment. He sank back into bed covering himself with his cover slowly falling asleep—his dreamless sleep saving him from the horrendous and terrifying screams which had echoed in his mind for hours.

* * *

><p>He woke up the next morning feeling worse than he'd felt before going to sleep. Sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes he noticed it was way passed noon, almost 1PM. Sunlight streamed into the room, making him groan in annoyance. Why hadn't anyone come to wake him up? He'd missed all of his morning classes. Did no one ca—<em>exactly, no one cared about him at the moment.<em> The memories from yesterday suddenly flashed in front of his eyes causing him to blink rapidly for a few moments trying to make them to go away. When they finally did disappear, he got up from bed and stretched before he made his way to the bathroom. As he was finishing up, he heard a knock at his dorm door. He finished his business and made his way to the door slowly opening it not caring if he had bed head. No one was standing there, except for a few students passing by. Confused he looked down, seeing a silver tray mounted with food such as pancakes, fried eggs, a banana, strawberries, fruit salad, and a folded note addressed to him. He looked towards both ends of the hall before lifting the tray and bringing it inside his room locking the door. He placed the tray onto his table, opened the note and began reading.

_Dear Sebastian,_

_Following up the unfortunate incident yesterday, we ask you to come to the Warbler common room tonight at 6:30 pm. We are having a meeting because we need to talk this out, all together. What you did was unacceptable and goes against everything Dalton Academy enforces. We could have you expelled but decided to give you the benefit of the doubt and hear what you have to say, if anything at all. We hope you come. _

_Sincerely,_

_Your fellow Warblers _

So they still considered him a Warbler. He couldn't help but let a small smile graze over his lips before it turned into a frown. He could be expelled; he hadn't even thought of the possibility. Placing the note down he decided to dig into his food after his stomach growled at him, begging to be filled. He had skipped dinner the night before so he'd sure built up an appetite. He started with the pancakes, savoring the taste after each and every bite. He gobbled down the fried eggs and strawberries before eating up the fruit salad. He decided to save the banana for a later time, placing it on his bookshelf. He turned back towards the table and stared down at his now empty plates. What was he supposed to do with them? Take them back to the mess hall? No, that was definitely not an option. He picked up the tray, unlocked the door and set it down just outside the doorway before closing it once more and making sure it locked. He decided to go back to bed and sleep.

He opened his eyes drowsily hearing loud voices outside his door. He turned to look at his clock seeing it was almost 7:15 PM. Shit, he'd missed the meeting in the commons room. As he listened he recognized the voices of Trent, Flint, Jeff and Nick outside in the hallway. They were talking about Blaine but quite quietly making Sebastian rise up from his bed and tiptoe to the door, pressing his ear against it. The muffled voice of Nick could be heard.  
>"I can't believe he didn't show up to the meeting. I really thought he would've come."<p>

"Well we all know we can't ever trust him again after what he did to Blaine, seriously, it was so uncalled for. What had he even put into the slushy?" voiced Jeff in an angered tone and Sebastian instantly knew he was more than just angry, he was pissed.

"We may never know. Blaine may have to have surgery for his eye. The cornea is badly scratched and the doctors think he may never see from it again," said Trent sadly.

What? Blaine maybe had to have surgery? They couldn't be serious, could they? He had never meant to hurt Blaine. His stomach twisted in knots, churning all around making him feel sick. He didn't know what to think. His mind spun with pictures of Blaine falling to the ground. Flint spoke next, bringing him back to the real world. "I swear if he ever comes out of the room, I'm going to beat him to the pulp!"

"Now, now Flint, you know Dalton is against violence. I'm sure he'll come out when he's ready." reasoned Trent, "we need to give him space for now. He'll come around."

"I sure hope so" said Nick so quietly Sebastian was surprised he'd even heard him. As the sound of their footsteps retreated until he couldn't hear them anymore, let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

><p>The next couple of days Sebastian did nothing but lay in bed. He hadn't attended any of his classes and had even stopped eating. He had long given up on opening the door, knowing trays and trays of food would be lying out there just waiting to be eaten. He had opened the door once to perhaps grab the fruit salad from one of the trays before he'd quickly closed it seeing David come around the corner. His stomach growled loudly at him once again, but he simply ignored it. His mind kept replaying those screams of pain over and over again in his mind during most of the day until he thought he might go insane. He just couldn't shut them up. During the night, nightmares would often jolt him awake and he'd lay there in bed covered in sweat unable to get back to sleep until the odd hours of the morning. His hair was often stuck up unwashed, in all places the front of his hair matted down against his forehead with sweat. His blinds were kept shut, only letting a glimmer of light cast into the darkened room. The clock on his wall, being a glow in the dark one, showed it was 5:45pm.<p>

"God, it's like I've turned into a fucking vampire or something," he groaned out loud before stomping his way to the bathroom. His eyes had become accustomed to the darkness in his room, so could see everything in it. He could move freely without having to worry about colliding with anything. The bright lights in the bathroom practically blinded him, causing him to close them tightly for a few moments before opening them up again. He peered at himself in the mirror and sighed. His hair was oily, making it stick up in odd places while his face was pale and a bit sunken in. He did not look good at all; he didn't even know how to feel anymore. He'd become completely numb, stripped from any emotion. Flashbacks of his mothers' words floated back to him. _Remember honey; don't ever let yourself be dragged into the endless pits of sadness. Stay strong and keep your head up. _He'd kept his head up and never cared about anyone else's misery. He'd become emotionless or something close to it. He was sure he did have emotions hidden somewhere deep inside of him, dying to be let out. He shook his head before quickly washing his face with water. He stared down at his wrists, tracing over the scars which were barely visible against his skin. He'd cut before, when he was younger. Every time he'd felt like crying or felt the rush of emotions start to build up he'd locked himself in his mothers' bathroom and just cut the pain away. His mother had never found out since he'd always disposed the razors in the trash and had taken it out immediately afterwards. She had just smiled at him and praised him for doing chores around the house. He opened the drawer next to the sink and spotted the open pack of disposable razors just sitting there to be used, _for shaving that is_. His idea of what to use them on was completely different and almost grabbed one before he stopped himself and quickly slammed the drawer shut.

He flicked the lights off, walking towards the bookshelf; grabbing the abandoned banana he'd placed there days earlier. Peeling back the peel, he munched down and chewed before swallowing. His stomach gave a low growl of approval of finally having been filled with food, even if it was just a banana. He finished it quickly and threw the peel in the trashcan. He walked over to his bed and plopped down letting his legs dangle over the edge. He lay there for what felt like hours before his phone suddenly buzzed several times, indicating he'd received multiple text messages. Surprised, he lazily picked it up and checked his phone. 3 new messages blinked on his screen so he clicked to open them. Each one was from a different Warbler; the first one being from David.

_You didn't show up to the meeting, so it seems like you have nothing to say about what you did. We were all wishing you would've come so we could talk and sort this out like adults but it seems like you're just going to act like a 5 year old and mope in your room for the rest of eternity. Hope you're happy with yourself – David_

Well of course David would send him a message like that trying to gain back the leadership spot Sebastian held at the moment, though probably not for long. The Warblers were most likely going to hold a meeting and vote a new head councilor, which meant he could kiss his title goodbye. He sighed and opened the second text message which was from Nick.

_You haven't been eating. We're worried about you; well basically Jeff and I are worried about you, since most of the other Warblers still hate your guts at the moment. What going on? There are at least 6 trays full of food sitting outside your door which appear to be untouched. Please come out, we all need to talk this over. – Nick (and Jeff)_

It couldn't deny that he was a tad bit happy those two goofballs still cared about him and his well being, even though they were a pain in the ass. He closed it and opened the last text message. His eyebrows shot up when he saw it was Thad.

_Um, hey Sebastian. I heard from Nick and Jeff that you haven't been eating for days. I'm worried about you. You really should come out so we can all meet and talk about what happened at the parking lot. I never imagined you to be this kind of…monster, to hurt Blaine even though we all know your intended target was Kurt. Kurt had been a part of us, part of our Warbler family. He had come to Dalton, a safe haven, to escape his bullies. Blaine chose Kurt, not you, so you need to get over it. I'm sorry that it comes across so harsh, but it's the truth. It wasn't right for you to take it out on Kurt who had done absolutely nothing to deserve it. I can't believe you used the slushy, the one thing that terrorized Kurt the most, to get back at him. I thought you were different. I really did. I'm so disappointed in you. – Thad _

He flinched as he read over the 5th line. Thad thought he was… a _monster?_ He could feel guilt and sadness start to build up inside again, growing stronger and stronger by the minute. He felt like he couldn't control his body; his emotions had taken over. Dropping his phone, he staggered towards the bathroom. Without flicking the lights on and shutting the door, he turned the tap on full. Turning slowly towards the drawer and opening it up, he waited for the water to heat up. He undressed sloppily, trying not to fall over before carefully grabbing a razor and hopping into the shower. He could feel his emotions building and building. His chest ached and he could feel his heart throbbing violently. His hair grew damp from the water as it cascaded down his body bringing a welcoming feeling throughout his body but it only lasted a few moments. He grabbed his shampoo in the dark and dapped some of it on his head before rubbing it into his scalp. He tried to make his raging emotions settle down, breathing in and out slowly but they were starting to take over. He could feel tears prick at the edge of his eyes so he gazed towards the ceiling to forbid them from falling as he could feel the shampoo run down his face, stinging his eyes. When he felt he couldn't hold it in anymore he grabbed the razor and with one swipe, a deep cut appeared on his wrist. Blood started to flow down his hand and even though he couldn't see it in the dark, he knew it was painting the floor in crimson red. He looked down and finally lets the tears fall as he swiped at his wrists again and again while sinking down against the shower wall crying as his sobs echoed throughout the bathroom.

* * *

><p>*Rachel's POV*<p>

"I'm not letting that asshole get away with what he _almost _did to Kurt!" she fumed as she walked towards the main doors of Dalton Academy. She had waited long enough to give Sebastian a piece of her mind. She had wanted to say something to him at the parking lot but had held her tongue and kneeled down to help Blaine off the ground and comfort the terrified Kurt by her side. She had been building up her anger and today was the day she was going to unleash her fury on the unsuspecting Warbler. She burst through the double doors in anger, frightening a few students passing by. They gazed at her in surprise, seeing a female enter, as Dalton was strictly an all male school. She could feel their gaze on her as she strutted down the hallway and stopped a passing student. He looked surprised to be stopped and nervously stared at her, waiting for her to speak.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could tell me where Sebastian Smythe's room is," she asked sweetly, fluttering her eyes at the boy. His eyes grew wide as he blushed before stuttering his answer.

"Um, y-y-yeah. G-go d-down the h-hall, up the stairs, turn r-right into the h-hallway and his d-door should be t-the s-sixth door."

"Why thank you," she answered winking at him before continuing her way, making sure to shake her hips as she walked. She glanced back and could see the blushing boys' face had turned bright red. Students turned their heads to follow her movements as she passed by the library and mess hall. She couldn't help but tease them a bit, since Dalton boys sure looked mighty good in their uniforms. She stopped by the Warbler common room and could see them in there, chilling on the couches and having a good time during their dinner break. She stood near the entrance, trying to stay out of view as she scanned for Sebastian, hoping he would be there. He wasn't even present. _He must be in his room then_, she thought and narrowed her eyes, turning around to leave unnoticed before a familiar voice stopped her.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?" She recognized the voice immediately. She turned around, giving Nick a wide smile before greeting the rest of the Warblers. Nick looked expectantly at her, waiting for an answer as Jeff moved forward to stand next to him.

"Oh, I'm just here to pay a certain Sebastian Smythe a visit," she answered through her teeth, trying to keep herself calm. Nick raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh really now?" he asked. The rest of the Warblers stared at her in both confusion and interest. David stepped forward and spoke before she could answer. "Not a wise choice Rachel. I doubt Sebastian would even open the door for you. He's been locked up in there for days, not even eating."

"I guess we'll just have to see about that. I'm sure if I pound the door long enough and shout, he'd come out to shut me up, since I do have a strong voice and all" she said rather proudly. Some of the Warblers giggled while Nick and Jeff sighed and David just shook his head at her.

"Just you watch." With that said she turned away and started stomping her way towards Sebastian's dorm following the instructions the boy had given her. She noticed the Warblers trailing after her as she made her way up the stairs. They tried to stay out of view but were doing a really lousy job at it since they constantly kept tripping over one another and whispering loudly to stay out of view. She couldn't help but roll her eyes as she noticed Jeff and Nick shoving each other out of the way to be the first one behind her. She counted the doors and stopped in front of the sixth one. She peered down at the trays and trays of food outside the dorm. So David was right, Sebastian had been skipping all of his meals. She stuck her foot out and pushed the group of trays to the right, clearing a path in front of the door. She turned her gaze towards the stairs just in time to see both Nick's and Jeff's heads disappear behind the corner. Suddenly, the whole lot crashed down into the hallway with David in tow. Student's passing by either snickered and shook their heads at the bunch or stared at Rachel looking completely baffled to as why a girl was at Dalton Academy. She raised an eyebrow at the Warblers. Jeff gave her a goofy smile from his position on the floor as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. The group stood up and brushed themselves off before pretending like nothing even happened. "What are you guys doing here?" she hissed, giving the group a small glare.

"Well it's not like we were going to miss the showdown between Sebastian and the famous—" "and gorgeous" piped in Jeff, "Rachel Berry" answered Nick with a broad smile. She stared at them for a while before sighing loudly.

"How did you even know where Sebastian's room was?" Flint asked suddenly. The rest of the Warblers nodded and waited for an answer. Her smile grew as she answered them.

"I asked a very nice boy in the hallways to give me directions to his room. He was quite a stutterer though, and he blushed when I winked at him. How cute, since you boys sure look dapper in your uniforms" she stated matter-of-factly. She noticed some of them begin to blush at her statement while the others, such as Trent, Jeff, Nick and Thad just swiped their shoulders with their hands grinning proudly.

"We do look handsome in our uniforms, plus you can make any guy stutter Rachel" said Flint while wiggling his eyebrows flirtatiously, earning him a high-five from Thad and a slap on the head from David. As the group settled down, a silence passed between them before they looked expectantly at her waiting for her to give Sebastian a piece of her mind; well more like her fury.

"Well, I would appreciate it if I didn't have an audience present when I unleash my built up anger from a couple days. It's not going to end well, I can assure you," she stated.

"So you're sure about this?" David asked, looking quite worried.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay doing this on your own?" Trent voiced in his own concern, his brow furrowed in worry.

"I'm positively, absolutely, 100 percent sure," she answered crossing her arms and sending a stern look to the boys, trying to look intimidating. Jeff giggled at her before he was jabbed in the ribs by Nick, silencing him. Rachel just stuck out her tongue at him before her expression changed back to a serious one. Their staring contest lasted for a while before Nick finally spoke. "Fine, fine, we'll leave you alone," he answered, raising his hands in defeat.

"Okay everyone, back downstairs. We have a Warbler meeting starting in 20 minutes," David announced loudly, ushering the group of boys back downstairs. Only Jeff and Nick stayed behind, informing David they would be down soon, who nodded his head before yelling at Thad to get off Flints back. The two laughed back at him but Flint let Thad down anyways, who looked back at David with sad eyes while stating that he was "ruining all his fun" before running off after Flint. Jeff and Nick moved forward together, until they were about a foot in front of Rachel. She could only stare at the pair, wondering why they were still there.

"Just scream if anything happens, okay?" Nick said as he leaned forward and gave Rachel a hug. She was stunned at first, before she raised her arms to return it. She was about to pull away when Nick suddenly tightened his hold on her, keeping her in place.

"I just want Sebastian to be okay. Jeff and I are really worried about him." he whispered softly into her ear as she felt something wet hit the outside of the earlobe. Nick pulled away, giving her a sad smile as tears spilled down his cheeks. Jeff placed a hand on his shoulder as he quickly wiped them away. Next it was Jeff's turn to hug her. This time she was expecting it, happily accepting the hug. They stayed like that for a few moments and Jeff pulled back, but not before kissing her lightly on the cheek and ruffling her hair a bit. Rachel couldn't help but blush as she matted down her hair trying to make it look presentable once again. Both Jeff and Nick gave her one last goodbye—with Jeff blowing her a kiss—before they headed back, arms linked, down the stairs to their Warbler meeting.

* * *

><p>Rachel straightened herself out before fixating her attention to the matter at hand, <em>Sebastian Smythe<em>. She raised her hand and knocked loudly and waited. No answer. She knocked again, only louder. There was still no answer. She decided to jiggle the doorknob, even though she was sure the door wouldn't budge. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise as she turned the doorknob and opened the door. There wasn't any struggle, the door just swung right open. She stood there in shock for a while before slowly making her way into the dark room.

"Sebastian? Are you in here? You and I need to have a word, well more like a long discussion about what you did to Blaine which _had been_ meant for Kurt," she sternly said closing the door behind her, leaving her in almost absolute darkness except for the small glimmers of the rays of the setting sun creeping in through closed blinds. She took off her coat, placed it on the chair as she waited for her eyes to get used to the darkness. She heard the shower running and carefully made her way towards the door, avoiding piles and piles of clothing.

"Sebastian, are you in there? She was met by silence, the only sound coming from the shower.

"Why on earth are you ignoring me you meerkat faced pathetic excuse of a lead Warbler? Can't face the truth can you? You want to know why no one likes you. You're an emotionless wise guy who has his head stuck too far up his own ass to care about anyone else's feelings. You just like to watch other people get hurt don't you? What, do you get some pleasure out of watching people suffer? Why don't you come down from that podium of yours and start caring about people for once. Blaine chose Kurt over you, so grow up and get over it. Blaine is going to need surgery for his eye because of you, SURGERY! God damn you Sebastian! Answer me!" she yelled as she pounded the door with her fists. She was about to start yelling again before she heard a loud whimper from inside.

"Sebastian?" she asked, puzzled at what she'd just heard. There was no reply so she decided to open the door. Since the shower was on the bathroom was steamy and moist. The smell of blood was rich in the air causing her to cough lightly. The lights were out; making it impossible to see what was going on. Flicking the lights on, she turned towards the shower and nearly screamed at the sight. Sebastian lay on the floor in all his naked glory, with blood seeping out from the cuts on his wrists. The floor of the shower was almost completely covered in blood, making her cringe. His right hand held a razor, which too was covered with blood. _Oh god, oh god, this was not happening, this was SO not happening right now!_

"S-Sebastian…?" she asked loudly, not sure if he was even alive or not. He slowly raised his head, and looked at her. She kept her gaze on his face but could feel her face growing red, for obvious reasons, since it wasn't an everyday thing to come face to face with Sebastian Smythe lying completely naked in front of you.

"Rachel, w-what are you…?" he whispered looking confused, making her lean forward just to hear what he'd said. He whimpered and groaned in pain so Rachel needed to do something, and fast! Opening the medicine cabinet and spotting bandages, she quickly unrolled them. Finding mini scissors, she cut it into two long pieces. She had no idea how much blood he'd already lost but considering the fact he was disorientated meant that it had been quite a long time. She shut off the shower and crouched down in front of him, grabbing hold of his right wrist. His closed his eyes as his head lulled and landed on her left shoulder, causing her to freeze for a second before relaxing and continuing. She could feel him begin to shiver from the cold and couldn't help but get up to grab a towel to wrap around his shoulders. Gently taking the razor from his grip, and flinching at bit, she started to bandage the wrist. She added pressure when binding, causing Sebastian to cry out in pain and tears to cascade down.

"I know it hurts, but we need to stop the blood flow. You've already lost a lot of blood and we can't have you lose anymore." she said softly to him. After she was done with the right wrist she quickly moved to the left one, binding it the same way she'd done the other one. When she finished, she stood up and looked down at herself. Her white dress was almost completely covered in blood and parts had become wet from the water, soaking the blood into it. She started heading towards the door when Sebastian suddenly spoke.

"Wait! Where are you going? Please don't leave me," he asked softly, looking at her in worry as his expression mixed with pain. She turned back and gazed down at his scared and terrified face. She'd never seen him like this, so vulnerable. Nobody should ever have to see anyone be in this condition.

"I need to go get the others; you need to be taken to the hospital. I can't carry you out on my own. I need to call 911 and then get the guys. Just wait here, I'll be back shortly," she explained hastily before rushing out of the bathroom and clumsily found her phone from her jacket pocket, opening his dorm door and making a mad dash towards the stairs. The halls were completely empty since classes had begun and she couldn't have been more thankful. How strange and shocking it would have looked to see a girl dash out of a room covered in blood. She quickly dialed 911 on her phone as she ran down the stairs until she reached the Warbler's common room. She burst through the door, surprising all of them. Nick was the first one to come towards, looking alarmed. Jeff and the others could only stare at her in shock.

"Oh my god Rachel, what's going on? Why on earth are you covered in blood? Did Sebastian hurt you in any way? 'Cause if he did—" Nick said before Rachel cut him off, holding a finger motioning him to shut up.

"Hi, I need an ambulance at Dalton Academy as soon as possible; a student has cut his wrists. I don't know how much blood he's lost but by the look of the shower floor, it's quite a lot. He's disoriented and can't keep himself awake. Please hurry, thank you." With that, she ended the call. She looked towards the Warblers who all had their mouths wide open, waiting for an explanation.

"I'm perfectly fine, just a little shaken up. Sebastian on the other hand isn't," she answered while trying to catch her breath, "I found him lying on the shower floor with his wrists slit open." The Warblers gasped while some grew pale. Thad looked like he was going to faint so he grabbed a hold of Trent for support.

"I bandaged his wrists though, which thankfully stopped the blood flow. I don't know how much blood he's lost he needs to get to the hospital. Come help me carry him downstairs. The ambulance should be here soon." she reassured them, which thankfully calmed the group down, a bit. David announced the end of the Warbler meeting before he, Rachel, Flint, Jeff and Nick rushed upstairs to Sebastian's room. Rachel stayed in the dorm room as the boys entered the bathroom, each gasping at the sight. She could hear Sebastian incoherently cry out in pain over and over again as they lifted him up and out of the bathroom.

"We can't just take him out like that. Let me get his sweats." she said and quickly walked into the bathroom, coming back out with the grey sweats in her hand and noticing they'd set Sebastian down on the floor for the time being. She gave it to Nick who, with a small struggle, managed to pull the sweats on Sebastian. When he looked at least a bit more presentable, they lifted him up again carefully before leaving the room and starting making their way towards the staircase. Rachel stood in the dark room for a moment, the shock not having worn off completely. She closed her eyes and took a couple deeps breaths before grabbing her jacket from the chair and running after the guys.

* * *

><p>*Sebastian's POV*<p>

Sebastian struggled to open his eyes, with the sunlight blinding him through the window. He blinked a couple of times before the grogginess left them. He peered down to see his bandaged wrists, noticing the many wires and tubes which stuck out of his arms. He was wearing a white gown, which in his opinion made him look absolutely ridiculous. Where was he? He looked to the right saw a huge window. The evening sunlight streamed through it, nicely warming his arms. He looked to his left and saw a large glass door. Doctors and nurses were passing by every so often, some in a greater hurry than others. So he was at the hospital. Though, who had found him? How long had he been out? His memories were hazy and out of place. He remembered walking into bathroom, slitting his wrists with the razor and losing consciousness before someone had found him, though unfortunately he couldn't remember who it had been. He tried and tried to remember but it only caused a headache to form. He sighed and closed his eyes and lay there for a while before the sliding door opened. He opened his eyes and was met with the one and only Rachel Berry. He couldn't deny that he wasn't surprised to see her standing there. "What are you doing here?" he asked snidely.

"Well I'm here to see how you were doing, since it was me who found you lying on the shower floor," she answered back.

"It was _you?_" he almost yelled, causing her to flinch. _Rachel _had found him? Of all the people who could've found him, it just had to have been her. He was never going to live this down. What had she been doing in his room anyways? Plus, how on earth had she even gotten inside?

"Your door was unlocked," she suddenly said, as if she'd read his thoughts. He looked away, choosing to stare out the window as his thoughts swirled around in his mind. His door had been unlocked? That's just not possible, he swear he lock— oh wait. Seems like he'd forgotten to lock behind him the one time he had tried to grab the fruit cup. He turned his head to look at her when she spoke again.

"You lost a lot of blood so they had to give you a blood transfusion. You should be happy I even came to Dalton Academy yesterday. You most likely would've died from blood loss if I hadn't shown up; since I'm pretty sure none of the Warblers would've entered your room after incident."He glared back at her before answering.

"I never asked to be saved, so stop acting like a hero. Now tell me when I can get out of here, I hate wearing this stupid gown" he hissed, making a disgusted face at the gown he was force to wear.

"Jesus Sebastian, you just don't get it. You could've died! Right now you could be D-E-A-D, dead! I saved your life! Why can't you just be thankful you're alive? Plus you're not getting out of that gown for a while, so enjoy wearing it." she replied snidely. Oh, she knew just how to get under his skin, and it irritated him to no end.

"I look absolutely ridiculous in this. I look like those patients at mental hospitals who just sit in their bare white rooms. They might as well just put my arms into a straight jacket before I cut again." he said bitterly closing his eyes in frustration. He heard Rachel sigh and the sound of a chair being dragged across the floor. When he opened his eyes, Rachel was seated next to him just looking at him, with—was that pity in her eyes? God, he so didn't need this right now.

"What? Oh, don't tell me we're going to be having some little pity party for me now," he said while trying to cross his arms before giving up as the needles started to prick at his skin from the movement.

"Well I'm glad to see you haven't lost your sense or humor" she remarked and smirked and Sebastian couldn't help but smirk back. A silence passed between them before she continued.

"I want to know why you cut yourself yesterday, why you threw the slushy at Kurt, which Blaine took the hit for and what you put in it to cause the scratch on his cornea." Sebastian couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her. She, of all people thought he was going to just happily start explaining his whole life story to her and expose himself of the dirty trick he pulled with the slushy? She had got to be kidding, who did she think she was?

"Now why would I tell you _anything_? Who said I put something in the slushy anyways? Let me guess, you're little group of losers made up some silly conspiracy of me tampering with the slushy, "he scoffed and smirked when he saw her head bend downwards as she squeezed the bridge of her nose. When her gaze was once more fixed on him, the way she looked at him had changed. Her gaze was gentler, warmer.

"Something happened when you were younger didn't it? Did you lose a parent or something? Were you bullied or abused? Is that why you turned to cutting?" she asked him. He froze. He could feel sweat start to build in his hands as he awkwardly clasped and unclasped them. He wanted to escape her questions, get as far away from her as possible, but he knew it was impossible His gaze turned towards the sliding door, his only escape. No one had ever questioned his past, ever. No one had bothered or cared to know how he grew up. Everything was always about Blaine and Kurt. Blaine this and Kurt that. It was all the Warblers ever talked about: _They've been through so much, both being bullied and all._ He had been bullied too—not that anyone knew of course—but then again no one had ever asked him his back story to find out. He could feel tears start to prick at the corner of his eyes as he tried to get up from the bed. He was stopped by Rachel, who gently placed a hand on his arm, carefully pushing him to lie back down.

"I'm here to listen. I want to know your back story, everything. I have time, so you can take as long as you need" she said quietly, giving him a warm smile.

* * *

><p>*Rachel's POV*<p>

She sat there, keeping her hand on his arm, waiting for him to speak. She could tell he had been close to crying as he'd tried to flee the room. She wondered what had happened in his childhood to cause him to be like and act like this. Why hadn't anyone bothered to get to know him and his back story? Did no one care? _Okay chill Rachel, it's not like you wanted to get to know him either. It wasn't like he's on your favorite's list or anything. So why would he want to explain his story to you._ Her mind tinged with sudden guilt, causing her to dip her head down and stare at the plain white floor. She didn't know how long she'd been staring at the floor before she heard Sebastian clear his throat and raised her head to peer at him.

"Well…my father left my mother and me when I was 13. It had been really hard blow for her because I knew she loved him a lot. She never showed it, though I could see the change in her eyes. They didn't have the same sparkle they used to have when he was around. I had asked her many times if she was okay but she had always just given me a sad smile. She made me promise her to never show emotions such as grief or sadness; that they were for the weak and pitiful." Sebastian said and Rachel could see the change in his eyes as he spoke of his mother, the sadness they held. She sat there, taking in the information. So that was why Sebastian never felt bad for others, he'd kept his feelings tied down inside himself for so long that he didn't even know how to really express them towards anyone.

"I didn't have many friends growing up. I figured out my sexuality at an early age. My mother supported me 100 percent while many of the neighborhood mothers would stare me down in shame. She said I could be whoever I wanted to be and that she would always love me, no matter what. She told me to never be afraid to be myself." Rachel noticed a smile, an actual genuine smile; appear on his face as he mentioned how supportive his mother had been about his sexuality. He seemed to radiate happiness as he spoke of her and Rachel couldn't deny how handsome he looked when he smiled, so breathtakingly handsome. His eyes held a gentle gaze while the sun hit his face, making it glow as the rays cascaded across his strong jaw line and down his neck. His perfect alignment of teeth glistened as he smiled. His complexion had thankfully darkened a bit from the pale color had been the night before. Boy did he look dreamy._ Wait, what?_ _Since when did she start putting the word handsome and Sebastian into the same sentence?_ She was brought back from her day dream when Sebastian cleared his throat again. His eyes held a hint of amusement as he stared at her, causing her to blush lightly. He snickered softly before continuing.

"Most of the neighborhood boys stayed away from me, as if I was some kind of infectious disease or something. The girls were particularly hostile towards me; they'd glare at me and tell me to stay away from their boyfriends." Sebastian dropped his gaze from her and Rachel couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He spoke the next sentence so softly that Rachel had to lean forward, almost falling out of the chair, just to hear him.

"I got picked on at school for being different and everything. I was proud of who I was and didn't let anyone tear me down, which caused me to get into quite a lot of fights trying to protect myself from bullies. I've been called every name possible." Sebastian said, bitterness in his voice as it faltered slightly. He took a deep breath and continued.

"I stopped caring what people said about me and built up an emotionless wall to protect myself. I started picking on other kids, shoving and pushing them around. That's when people stopped bullying me. I had grown to be the tallest boy in my class, so I towered over the rest of them easily."

Rachel could only stare at Sebastian as he gazed back at her with tears slowly starting to roll down his cheeks. She immediately got up and moved towards him, grabbing his hand. He tensed for a few moments, before relaxing. He gave her a small smile. She reached forward to hug him and whisper in his ear. "Thank you for sharing your past. I appreciate it. Don't worry; I won't share it with anyone. You'll share it on your own when you're ready." She heard him sniffle and whisper a small thank you before pulling back. _Now it was time to get serious_, she thought.

"Okay. Now that we've talked about your past, we need to discuss what happened during our sing-off." Her words seemed to surprise him, since his eyes grew wide before they returned to their normal size. He fidgeted around awkwardly, as if trying to avoid the conversation.

"Sebastian, I really need to know what you put in that slushy. Everyone deserves to know, especially Blaine and Kurt." she stated strictly. He stopped moving and his body tensed, but he didn't answer. She wasn't going to stay nice for long, oh no, Sebastian had it coming.

"Come on Sebastian," she raised her voice, "Why did you feel the need to sabotage the slushy, huh? Why did you think throwing it at Kurt was remotely a good idea? Do you know much Kurt has been plagued by them? He got it the worse out of all us, just because he was openly gay at our school!" She was practically screaming by this time and noticed from the corner of her eye hospital staff and strangers curiously peering into the room through the glass to see what was happening, some with shocked expressions.

"I know, I know! It's all those damn Warblers ever talk about! It's always about Kurt and Blaine, how much they miss them and wish they'd come back. It just pissed me off to see Kurt with him, who was obviously out of his league! I don't understand why anyone would fall for Kurt; his voice reminds me of a kid whose inhaled way too much helium in one go and—"

"Just tell me what you put into the slushy!" she yelled, cutting him off.

"Rock salt, I put rock salt into it. There, you got your answer, now leave me alone," he grumbled at her before turning his gaze away, his brow furrowed.

That idiot had put rock salt into the slushy, thinking it was good idea? He'd really wanted to hurt Kurt. He had wanted to do some major damage to her best friend. This guy was real pain in the ass. Did he not feel guilty at all? She got up from the chair and started making her way towards the sliding door before turning around and deciding to leave Sebastian with something to think about.

"Well you know that Blaine needed surgery because of your little stunt. Are you happy now? You hurt Blaine, the one person you like so much who is untouchable and out of your reach. How does it feel to injure the very person you have feelings for? Hurt's, doesn't it?" she sneered at him, trying to coax out an emotion, anything really.

"Well of course I feel bad! I feel horrible! I was devastated when I overheard Nick and some others talking outside my door about Blaine maybe needing surgery. I never meant to physically hurt him; it was just supposed to be a practical joke, that's it. I barricaded myself in my room after we got back to Dalton. I was a complete mess for days! I couldn't get Blaine's screams out of my head; it was like they were stuck on repeat in my mind. I couldn't sleep, I could eat. I'm sorry for doing it okay? Is that what you wanted, an apology? I'm sorry! I really am, I really…" Sebastian didn't even finish his sentence before he broke down crying. Rachel stood there for a while, trying to get over the surprise of Sebastian finally apologizing. She was about to go comfort him before she changed her mind.

"I'll leave you be and let you rest. You'll be having some visitors tomorrow, so you need to sleep. Goodnight Sebastian" she said before exiting the room, leaving a confused and crying Sebastian to ponder who his visitors could be.

* * *

><p>*Sebastian's POV*<p>

Sebastian had been anxiously waiting most of the morning to see who his visitors were going to be. He was pretty exhausted from staying up most of the night sobbing, tossing and turning in his bed causing the tubes and wires to tangle. A nurse had rushed into his room and carefully untangled it all. She had gazed at him in worry and asked what was wrong. He'd gazed at her with puffy eyes and gently asked for her to relieve the pain in his wrists and help him sleep. She had been happy to help, injection him with a mild sedative before quietly leaving the room. Sebastian had soon fallen into a dreamless sleep. The same nurse had come in at 10 am to re-bandage his wrists. The clock struck 11 am and Sebastian couldn't help but start to get frustrated. He had already read through the gossip magazines the nurse had brought just for him, not finding anyone good looking enough to fawn over. Suddenly, the Warblers came into view causing him to freeze. What on earth were they doing here? Weren't they supposed to be pissed off still? Were _they_ the people Rachel had mentioned to be coming to visit him today? He watched as the group made their way towards a nurse, most likely asking which room he was in. The nurse pointed behind the group with her pen, causing all of them to turn around and stare into the room. Sebastian could only stare back at the bunch before dropping his gaze to look down at his arms. He didn't want them to see him like this. Jeff and Nick were the first to stray from the group, eagerly making their way towards the door before sliding it open. They quickly made their way inside with the rest of the Warblers in tow. Thad was the last to enter, clinging to Flint's arm like a child would cling to a mother. His expression was unreadable, his eyes quite puffy indicating he'd been crying earlier. Sebastian noticed Thad's grip seemed to be quite strong, causing Trent to peer down at him before shaking his arm a bit, obviously trying to make Thad loosen his hold. Thad sent an apologetic looked towards Trent who smiled at him and patted his head softly. An awkward silence passed before Nick and Jeff moved to either side of Sebastian's bed, both embracing him in a sudden hug.

"We're so glad to see you're okay," Nick said before they pulled back and rejoined the group. Sebastian could do nothing but stare back at them, waiting for someone to continue talking

"I'm happy to see you're doing fine. We spoke to Rachel earlier today and she informed us that you'd told her you put rock salt into the slushy" David said, his voice stern and eyes full of disappointment. Sebastian could feel the hair on his neck start to rise as his eyes flickered from side to side in a quick motion, trying to find and escape once again.

"Tell us why you did it," Thad's voice rang out suddenly from the back of the group. Sebastian watched as he made his way through the group towards him, his eyes pleading for him to answer. Sebastian was frozen, stuck lying on the bed, just staring around the room in panic. Jeff and Nick stared at him in both worry and concern. They started making their way back towards him before they were stopped by Thad, who had placed a hand on either boy's shoulders; softly telling them he was could take it from here and walking towards Sebastian. Thad sat down on the chair and took a hold of his arms, letting his hand gently trace over the bandages around his wrists. Sebastian had tried wriggle his arms out of the grasp but Thad tightened his hold, only slightly though, and smiled warmly at him before taking a hold of his right hand. Sebastian had awkwardly gazed back at him, not knowing what else to do. He didn't like people seeing his vulnerable side, and with him laying there all bandaged up, he could feel himself grow uncomfortable under their stare.

"Please Sebastian, just tell us why you did it," Thad spoke again, looking at him expectantly. Nick and Jeff had moved forward once again, both standing next to Thad while the rest of the group had scattered around the room, either standing around or leaning against the window or wall for support. There was no way he was getting out of this. He could maybe make a run for it but he was sure the Warblers would intercept him, plus the needles in his arms would be ripped out. He pondered his options for a while, quickly finding no other solution except to tell them why he put rock salt into the slushy. Thad gave his hand a soft squeeze of encouragement.

"I was pissed off at Kurt. Back when we were rehearsing Uptown Girl and Blaine walked in, I instantly fell for him. Luckily, because of my smooth moves and all, I got to chat with him privately. Soon enough though, I found out he wasn't single. Of course that wasn't going to stop me from getting what I wanted." Sebastian paused for a moment, letting the rest of the group take in the information. He noticed most of them still gazed at him in fury while others gazes were unreadable, such as David's. Flint scoffed while Flint narrowed his eyes at him. Nick and Jeff just stared at him, waiting to hear more while Thad's just peered up at him with sadness in his eyes.

"The first time I saw Blaine's boyfriend, Kurt, I literally wanted to burst out laughing. How on earth did Blaine, being the sex on legs that he is, fall for a little wimp like Kurt?" All stares suddenly turned hostile causing him to cough before he continued, careful about his wording.

"I just didn't see why Blaine just didn't dump him for me? What did Kurt have that I didn't? It just wasn't fair. My snide remarks about his voice, dressing and body didn't seem to do the trick and my constant flirting with Blaine wasn't getting me anywhere. So when the pack of losers— I mean New Direction asked us to meet in the parking lot to settle our little competition on who was singing Michael, I came up with the idea of adding rock salt into the slushy so Kurt could feel how I felt about Blaine rejecting me. I wanted to see him in pain. He could feel anger start to build up inside him again as his body tensed and his heartbeat started to race. Thad seemed to have noticed the change in Sebastian since he sent expression changed from hostile to worried. Questioning looks were being thrown around to the room from one student to another. Sebastian could feel the urge to cut again and started clawing at his bandaged wrist with his left hand. Jeff moved to the other side of the bed in an instant, grabbing his left arm and bringing it back down to rest alongside his own body. The tension was becoming unbearable as the Warblers continued to stare at him, waiting for his apology. When Sebastian felt like he couldn't take it anymore he sprang from the bed not caring if the needles ripped out from his skin; he just had to get out of there and fast. Thad was caught off guard, falling off the chair and landing on the ground with a thud. Unfortunately Sebastian didn't make it far before he was grabbed by Flint, David and Nick, who dragged him back to the bed as a nurse rushed in asking what had happened. David calmly explained that Sebastian had tried to run away, causing the nurse to send a stern look in Sebastian direction who in return turned his gaze away. She carefully placed the needles back into his arms, causing a few Warblers to cringe. As soon as she left the room David rushed to his side, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him in anger.

"Why won't you just apologize? That's all we've been waiting to hear!" David yelled, shaking Sebastian, making the needles in his skin prick in an out. Sebastian could only hiss back at him in pain. Trent tried to interfere but retreated when David glanced back and glared at him. No one dared to move as David unleashed his anger on the injured Warbler.

"Jesus Christ, Sebastian! Stop being such an emotionless jerk and apologize! God, why did Rachel have to come to Dalton that day? It would've been better if you would've just bled to death in your bathr—"gasps were heard around the room and David froze. Everyone knew he had crossed the line with his statement but before David could even apologize, Sebastian cut in breaking free from his hold.

"I'm sorry! I feel fucking awful for what I did! I locked myself in my room, being unable to sleep or eat! I couldn't get Blaine's screams out of my head for days; it was like they were implanted in my mind. I never intended to hurt him! It was Kurt who I was after, though even that was wrong. I understand that now! I've kept my emotions locked up all my life and after the incident; all of them just came barreling out. I was plagued by nightmares for most nights, getting hardly any sleep at all. Those text messages I got from the three of you—pointing at Thad, Nick and David—finally sent me over the edge." By this time, Sebastian was in tears trying hard not to start balling his eyes out in front of everyone.

"I used to cut when I was younger; it was a way to relieve sadness and pain. I just wanted to end it all that evening; I just wanted to leave this god forsaken planet. I felt like I had been turned into this monster over the years of keeping my feelings hidden inside. No one would care if I died since I never was particularly liked by any of you. The world would go on as normal, as if I'd never even existed. I'm so sorry, I really am. If only I could take my actions back. I would if I could, but I can't! I'm so, so…" he couldn't even finish his sentence before he broke down sobbing, tucking his knees in and resting his head on them, letting his body shake as he cried. The bed dipped beside him, though he had no idea who had sat down next to him. Arms found their way around his shoulders as the persons face found a place at the crook of his neck, softly nuzzling him. Nick's voice found his ears as he spoke softly to him, rubbing his back in a comforting manner.

"I would miss you if you died. Both Jeff and I would miss you terribly if you would've died that night. I know you don't like us very much but we like you, a lot. We really want to be your friend but you just kept pushing us away. Please, don't push people away anymore. I'm sure you've been lonely for a really long time and both Jeff and I would be honored to be your friends, "Nick said, as he rubbed Sebastian's back. Soon Jeff's voice was heard from his left as the bed dipped again.

"Exactly Sebastian, Nick and I would miss you like crazy," there was a pause before he continued, "please don't cut again, it was a horrible sight to see you lying there motionless on the bathroom floor with blood everywhere. Just come to us if you need someone to talk to, or Thad since we know you two get along well," Jeff spoke, his voice faltering a couple of times as he placed a gentle hand on Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian's sobs had died down to quiet sniffles as he sat there, enveloped in Nick's arms.

"We accept for apology Sebastian," David said gently, "I'm sorry for saying those horrible things to you. I was out of line; I hope you can forgive me. We won't kick you out of the Warblers or get you expelled. Also, we will let you keep your title as lead Warbler." Sebastian raised his head and gazed at David in shock before slowly nodding his head.

"Well we must get going now. The teachers only gave us a 1 hour to come to see you and it's almost 12 pm. We're going to be so late for lunch. We wish you a fast recovery and hope to see you back at school soon, "Trent said, flashing him a comforting smile. Each boy said their individual goodbyes before exiting the room until only Nick, Jeff and Thad were left.

"We hope to see you soon Sebastian," Nick said before giving Sebastian one squeeze and ruffling his hair, causing him to glare at Nick, who in return stuck out his tongue at him. Jeff giggled by his side, causing him to roll his eyes. What a couple of kids those two were. Sebastian couldn't help but smile at their silliness. So some people did care about him. Nick and Jeff would've missed him if he had died that night. He shuddered at the thought of lying dead in a casket underground at that very moment. It was not a pleasing thought at all. Jeff suddenly spoke.

"Bye Sebastian, we can't wait for you to get out." Sebastian sent a smile in his direction while wiping away a couple tears which had accidently fallen on his cheeks. He waved the two boys goodbye leaving Thad to stand alone. Sebastian nervously stared at his hands, wondering what he was still doing here. A silence passed between them, building up the tension.

"I just wanted to say how happy I am that you're alive and not dead. I honestly don't know what I would've done if you would've died. You are so dear to me even though we don't really hangout, other than when we study together or sit together in class. I enjoy being around you so much" Thad suddenly blurted out, grabbing a hold of Sebastian's hand. The last sentence made Sebastian raise his head and stare back into Thad's brown eyes in confusion.

"Wha—?" Sebastian didn't even get to finish his first word before Thad's soft lips crashed against his own. His mind went completely blank, being caught off guard. He stayed frozen for a few seconds before he started kissing him back. Thad's tongue grazed his lower lip, asking for permission to enter but Sebastian wasn't going to give in so easily to the boy. He kept his lips tightly closed, smirking when he heard Thad softly groan in annoyance. Thad apparently wasn't going to give up easily either because Sebastian suddenly felt pressure against his groin and a body place itself on top of him, causing him to open his mouth in surprise as Thad slithered his tongue inside his mouth, skillfully exploring every inch of it. Peering down, he noticed Thad had placed his left knee in between his legs, adding pressure to his nether region every now and then. Thad's arms found their way around Sebastian's neck as he deepened the kiss, tongues battling for dominance. Sebastian could feel his groin tense and start to pulse. Their tongues danced around each other, exploring the others mouth in growing interest and lust. Thad suddenly grabbed his tongue between his lips and sucked, causing Sebastian to moan loudly. Thad pulled away and grinned back at him, obviously proud of his little trick before he too let out a loud moan as Sebastian undid Thad's tie, pulled his Dalton jacket off and started sucking on his smooth neck, causing red splotches to appear. Lust had taken over Sebastian as he greedily tried to suck and kiss every inch of the boys' neck. He let out a low growl when Thad tried to pull away before it changed to a moan as he felt pressure against his groin once again, though this time it didn't go away after a few moment. It stayed there, slowly growing bigger as he felt Thad's knee press harder against him.

"Now now, tiger calm down," Thad whispered in his ear slyly, causing every hair on his body to rise as a tingling chill ran down his spine as he let out a small whimper of disapproval. Thad only chuckled quietly to him as he pulled back and got off the bed. Sebastian watched as the Thad straightened his tie before grabbing the Dalton jacket he had thrown when he had started kissing Thad's neck. The boys' lips were swollen and the some love bites could be seen from under the collared shirt and tie. Sebastian could only hungrily stare at Thad who then fixed his attention back to him.

"Do you have to go? You're leaving me at the worst moment ever, "Sebastian growled, nodding his head downwards towards his groin, which was pulsing in pleasure under his gown.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure you can slip into the bathroom to take care of your problem," Thad teased. Sebastian could only groan in frustration at the situation. How dare Thad stop and leave him without satisfying _his_ needs? His brow furrowed in anger as he glared at the boy who in return sheepishly grinned back at him before speaking, his voice growing serious.

"Well, I've got to get going now. I'm late for class. I'm sure you'll get out of here in a couple days or so. There's one thing I need for you to do when you get out." Sebastian could only raise his eyebrow at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I need you to apologize to Blaine and Kurt. I heard from Kurt yesterday that Blaine's surgery went well, that he would be just fine. His eye is going to recover. You owe them both an apology." When Thad finished, he gave Sebastian one more kiss before he turned back towards the door, suddenly freezing in his spot. Sebastian curiously stared at him, not sure why Thad had just suddenly stopped moving; his eyes following Thad frozen gaze before he too froze, his eyes growing wide. A small row of nurses stood next to the sliding door, peering in with curious and blushing expressions. Thad nervously coughed before he quickly slid the door open, and disappeared in between the giddy nurses. Most of the nurses' gazes followed Thad before they were fixated back on Sebastian's body lying in bed, who was nervously fiddling with the covers, biting his lip and blushing. They ushered around him, gently cooing at him and telling him how adorably cute he looked when he blushed and how hot and steamy it had been. Some were fanning their faces, obviously being turned on by the private session they'd just witnessed.

"I, uh, need to use the bathroom," he choked out, got up from his bed and quickly made his way to the bathroom. Locking the door he quickly got down to business at hand to release the pressure that had been slowly building between his loins. After he was done, he made sure to wash his hands well. Inching his way back to his room, he carefully checked to see if the nurse's were still present. Thankfully they had left, as entered the room and felt himself relax as he climbed back into bed. The rest of the day went by without much incident. A nurse came inside at one point to drop off new magazines for him to read, which he gladly accepted. Lunch and dinner filled his stomach and soon it was already 9 pm. The nurses went around tucking everyone in and making sure every single patient was perfectly happy and content. After he was settled down under the covers, Sebastian sighed as he felt the tense muscles in his body relax. Sleep took a hold of him instantly.

* * *

><p>The next couple of days passed by in the same way: he'd wake up, eat breakfast then perhaps watch TV. A nurse would then come in to re-bandage his wrists. Lunch was served at 12:30 pm. He'd then take a nap for a few hours. Nurses would come in to chat with him, some staying about 10 minutes or so while other conversations lasted even a few hours. His well being was looked after, which he appreciated. They made sure he ate and would give him a stern look if he ever scratched at his bandaged wrists. His complexion had finally darkened back to its normal color. Piles and piles of magazines would be brought in for him, taking quite a lot of hours out of his day as he happily read them, sometimes inviting nurses to join him and gush over the male models. Snacks were served at two different times; first at 2:00pm and then at 4:30pm. Sebastian was always napping during the first one so he always had to wait for the second time. Dinner was served between 6:30-7pm, depending on the amount of hospital staff working during the time. Then he'd watch TV again for a few hours before sleep would overtake him. A nurse had told him that he'd once fallen asleep on his covers with the TV blaring, which a passing nurse had turned off before calling in a few others to help her gently lift him under the covers. He was in the middle of eating breakfast one morning when a nurse slid open the door and popped her head in giving him a warm smile. She looked extremely happy today as she came to stand next to him, causing him to stop eating and raise his eyebrows at her.<p>

"You're going to be let out today, really soon actually" she said excitedly, her eyes flashing as she settled down to unwrap his bandages. He winced as she grazed her fingers softly over the scabs before she removed the needles from his arms.

"Really, I get to leave?" he asked, making sure he'd heard her the first time around.

"Yes! Isn't it exciting?"She replied back before getting up, "I'll bring you your sweats, which had to be cleaned since they had been covered in blood, boxers and t-shirt from the supply closet. You'll have to do without shoes since you were wearing none when you were brought here, plus we don't have any here." She smiled apologetically at him before leaving. He was finally getting out of the horrible hospital gown. He could care less if he didn't have shoes to wear. He couldn't be more thankful for finally being able to leave this place. The nurse soon returned holding his grey sweats boxers and a white t-shirt. Handing them to him, she pulled the curtain closed and exited. Setting his breakfast aside, Sebastian immediately tore the horrendous gown off and began to dress himself. Finally pulling the white t-shirt over his head, being careful of his cuts, he was fully dressed. The glass door opened once again, revealing a doctor this time.

"Hello Sebastian. I'm glad that you've made such a remarkable recovery. We were close to losing you during the blood transfusions but your body fought back like a true fighter." the man said, smiling warmly at him. "Now, I just need to take a quick look at your arms and then we can go sign you out." He moved forward, clipboard in hand, until he was right next to Sebastian. The doctor took a gentle hold of his arms, closely examining the scabbing which had crusted over the cuts. Some cuts were more healed than others. Looking satisfied with how they were healing, he let go of his arms and smiled approvingly back at him.

"Okay, the cuts seem to be healing nicely. You're recovering very well, so we can release you from our care. You'll have to go to the nurse's office back at Dalton every now for a short time so they can keep track of your recovery if that's all right," the doctor stated before pacing back towards the door and waiting for Sebastian to follow him who gladly followed suit. They walked towards the reception desk, walking by nurses who sadly waved goodbye to him as they passed. He was going to miss the nurses at the hospital. He'd become quite close to some of them during his stay. They reached the reception area and the doctor handed Sebastian a form explaining that he was being released from care. He signed at the bottom before handing the form back to the receptionist. The doctor bid him farewell before he walking away, leaving Sebastian to stand alone in the crowded entrance. He absent mindedly stared at the clock as it ticked with a soft noise. He could suddenly feel gazes directed towards him from the people around him. He started to grow nervous, having his cuts out there in the open for everyone to see. He silently cursed the nurse for bringing him a t-shirt as he crossed his arms, trying to hide them from the curious eyes.

"Is there someone picking you or would you like us to call someone for you?" the receptionist kindly asked, causing Sebastian to turn around to face her.

"Um, could you call my friend? I can give you his number" he said, leaning against the desk. As he gave her Thad's number and name, he lazily drummed his fingers against the surface of the desk patiently waiting for her to get a hold of him. She started speaking into the receiver, asking Thad to possibly come pick Sebastian up, before nodding and smiling a few times before saying small thank you and hanging up.

"Your friend will be here shortly, so you can just sit and wait for him," she gestured warmly. He moved to the seats and sat down, keeping his gaze to the floor. About 15 minutes passed before he heard a familiar voice and raised his head.

"I'm here to pick up Sebastian Smythe" said Thad to the receptionist who pointed her finger to the corner area where he was currently sitting, surrounded by people. He sighed happily as Thad walked to him and held his hand out, which he happily grabbed a hold of and stood up. Ignoring the gazes of the people sitting near the entrance, they walked out of the hospital doors side by side towards the parking lot. Thad unlocked the doors and they both climbed in. As Thad started the ignition, Sebastian couldn't help but grab a hold of his hand, squeezing it. Thad gave him a smile before steering the car out of the parking lot, heading towards Dalton Academy, _or so Sebastian thought._ Sebastian gazed at Thad profile and noticed the love bites he'd left on the poor boys neck were peeking out from under his collared shirt, having grown darker over night.

"Nice to see my marks are still on you" he said, smirking, as he traced one with his finger. Thad gently slapped his hand away and sighed.

"You don't even know how much shit I got for them when I went back to class. I tried my best to hide them but both Jeff and Nick noticed, and knowing those two, the news spread like wildfire. By the end of class, all the Warblers knew and wouldn't quit teasing me. Both Nick and Jeff kept wiggling their eyebrows at me from across the room in every class we shared and Trent wouldn't shut up at how cute of a couple we would make," he groaned out, obviously annoyed yet a playful smile tugged at his lips. Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle at Thad's misery.

A pleasant silence surrounded both of them as Sebastian gazed out the window. After a while he noticed that they weren't following the normal road to Dalton as Thad turned the car onto an unknown road. He had made a left turn at the last intersection, but Sebastian hadn't paid any mind since the road also led to Dalton only being longer due to it making a wide detour around the edge of Westerville before connecting back to the main road.

"Where are we going?" he questioned, confused on to why they weren't going back to Dalton Academy.

"Remember when I told you I wanted you to do one thing for me when you got out?" Thad answered, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah… you wanted me to give an apology to Blaine and Kurt" he stated, though still confused.

"Well you're going to go apologize, now. Blaine is at home recovering from his surgery and I'm sure Kurt is by his side. It's the perfect opportunity." Thad said as he made a right turn onto another unfamiliar street. Sebastian gazed at his, his eyes slowly narrowing. Thad only chuckled at him and the car slowed to a halt. Sebastian was gazing towards the house as he heard Thad turn off the engine and turned to face him. The two stared at each other before Thad spoke. "Well, go on then. Go apologize" he gestured towards the front door. Sebastian's raised an eyebrow at him as he gazed between Thad and the door.

"You expect me saunter to the front door dressed in sweats and a t-shirt? I don't even have shoes," he said, almost laughing at the thought. Thad smiled at him before leaning back towards the backseat producing socks, a pair of Vans and a striped cardigan, handing the items to him. "Here you go. I took them from your room before I left to pick you up."

Sebastian grabbed the items and started putting on the socks and Vans. He opened the side door and got out placing the cardigan on gently, trying to be gentle about his cuts. After buttoning a few buttons he turned back to Thad, looking at him. "You planned this didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes I did, now come here," Thad said softly while smiling. Sebastian placed his knees on the seat as Thad placed a hand on his cheek, pulling him into a kiss. Sebastian leaned forward, enveloping Thad in a hug as he deepened the kiss, causing him to moan. After many passionate kisses were shared, Sebastian nuzzled his face against Thad's neck and sighed heavily. "I'm nervous. What if Blaine and Kurt won't accept my apology" he asked wearily. He could feel Thad smile as he placed butterfly kisses against his head.

"You'll be fine. I'm sure Blaine and Kurt will forgive you. We all forgave you; I'm sure both of them will do the same. I'll be waiting for you here," comforted Thad as Sebastian pulled away and got out of the car, closing the door. He glanced back at Thad who blew him and kiss before giving him the thumbs up.

* * *

><p>Sebastian drew in a deep breath, exhaled, walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. He waited a few moments before the door opened and Kurt appeared who instantly glared at him and started to close the door but Sebastian stuck his foot in between, keeping the door from closing.<p>

"I'm here to talk to Blaine and you of course. I'm here to apologize" he said. Kurt only narrowed his eyes at him; if not believing what he'd just said to be true. "Seriously, I'm here to apologize. I just got out of the hospital and Thad drove me here" explained, before pointing back to Thad's car which was parked next to the sidewalk. Kurt peered over his shoulder before fixing his attention back to him.

"Fine," Kurt said before opening the door and letting Sebastian walk in before closing it. The house was eerily quiet as Kurt led him up the stairs towards Blaine's room. Sebastian could feel himself growing more and more nervous by the second about facing Blaine and kept absent mindedly playing with the sleeves of his cardigan. Kurt stopped in front of a door, which Sebastian could only guess was Blaine's. He raised his hand, indicating for him to stay put as he opened the door and made his way inside, leaving Sebastian to awkwardly stand outside and wait to be let in. He heard a girly giggle from inside the room and frowned. Was there a girl in there and if so, who? His train of thought was interrupted when Kurt opened the door and gestured with his hand for Sebastian to come inside. He walked inside as Kurt closed the door behind him, finding Blaine lying in bed with Rachel by his side. What on earth was she doing here? The two of them hadn't been on good terms after their argument back at the hospital so he wasn't exactly happy to have her there. He frowned as he gazed at Rachel who simply stared back at him, her eyes sparkling with curiosity, not surprise as he'd thought. Kurt had placed himself next to Blaine, holding his hands tightly. He hadn't even glanced at Blaine's face yet. He felt like he couldn't, so he decided to stare out the window instead, nervously standing at the foot of the bed. Blaine's strong, yet gentle voice suddenly found his ears, causing him to whip his head to the left and stare into his eyes.

"I heard you're here to apologize for what you did to me at the parking lot," Blaine said as he quickly glanced at Rachel before fixing his gaze back to him. "I also heard that you slit your wrists at Dalton and had to get a blood transfusion _and_ if Rachel here hadn't found you in time, you wouldn't be standing there right now." His piercing gaze made Sebastian shudder as he clasped his sleeves tightly with his fingers. Sebastian turned towards Rachel and glared at her. What a blabbermouth the petite sized girl was; she was almost as bad as those two knuckle heads Nick and Jeff.

"Don't you glare at me," Rachel scolded him sternly, "I felt obligated to tell them what you did to yourself since they were Warblers before. As they say: once a Warbler, always a Warbler." Both Kurt and Blaine nodded at her statement. Well what she'd just said was true; both Blaine and Kurt _had_ been former Warblers.

"May we see the cuts?" Blaine asked softly, his eyes glued to Sebastian's wrists, which were hidden under the sleeves of his cardigan. Sebastian nervously bit his lip, not sure what to do. Kurt's expression was unreadable while Blaine's eyes held curiosity and Rachel just sent him a gentle smile, already having seen the cuts once before. He slowly nodded his head and started to roll his sleeves back before he froze.

Wait was he really going to show Blaine, his former crush, the horrendous cuts? He was pretty sure Kurt would make fun of him for the rest of the school year, heck probably for the rest of his life. He was never going to live it down. Cocky and arrogant Sebastian turned suicidal and depressed after being turned down by Blaine Anderson. Oh what a story that would be. He was brought back from his thoughts as he felt a hand gently touch his back, noticing it was Rachel's.

"It's okay Sebastian, they won't judge you." she softly said, offering him a gentle smile and gently rubbed his back trying to comfort him. He took a deep breath and continued to roll his sleeves until all the cuts were in plain sight. He held his arms in front of him, letting Kurt and Blaine see them. Both Blaine's and Kurt's gazes softened, beckoning him to come closer. Sebastian walked forward and sat down on the other side of the bed next to Blaine. Blaine was about to grab a hold of his arm before he stopped and looked into his eyes, asking for permission. Sebastian nodded as Blaine gently took a hold of his arms and gazed down at the scabby cuts. "It hurt didn't it, when you cut?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of them.

"Yes it did," Sebastian answered, feeling a lump grow in his throat. A silence passed between the 4 of them, no one being sure what to say next. Sebastian felt the lump in his throat grow bigger and he knew it was time to apologize, before he was sure he was going to start tearing up once again. It was now or never.

"I'm extremely sorry for what I did," he started, keeping his gaze down, "I regret pulling the prank and pouring rock salt into the slushy."

"You put rock salt into the slushy? What the hell is wrong with you Sebastian?" Kurt screamed raising his hand if ready to slap him, surprising Sebastian, as he got up from the bed before Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm, pulling him back down and shushing him. Kurt folded his arms and nuzzled closer to Blaine, who in return wrapped his arms around the boy, as he glared daggers at Sebastian. Blaine gave him a look, beckoning for him to continue. Rachel patiently leaned against the wall, also waiting for him to start speaking again.

"If I could take it all back I would, I really would. I never meant to hurt you Blaine. It's just that I was so jealous of Kurt, since you seemed so happy with him. I despised Kurt with a passion as soon as I found out he was your partner. I made it my goal to pick on him, try to bring him down and insult him so he would figure out how worthless he was and how out of his league you were," he said and noticed how Kurt's hostile expression turned into a hurt one, his eyes starting to fill with tears. "I wanted to make Kurt feel the same pain I felt after you turned me down. I'm not sure where I got the idea of the rock salt, but it seemed like the greatest idea ever at the time," he said before his voice faltered and he choked back a sob. Kurt was crying by this point, loudly sobbing into Blaine's shoulder. Even Rachel had tears in her eyes, as she tried to wipe them away without much luck as more ran down her cheeks.

"Shhhh, it's okay Kurt, I'm right here," Blaine cooed, softly kissing Kurt's lips as he enveloped the boy in a hug. Kurt's hands were in tight fists as he hugged Blaine back tightly.

"I'm so sorry Kurt. I'm sorry Blaine. I feel so awful for what I did. I hope that you two can forgive me…" he said, crying by this point trying to hold back sobs. He covered his face with his hands and wept. "I really, really hope you two can forgive me for horrible stunt I pulled. I never ever in a million year wanted to hurt you Blaine. I don't want to be an asshole to anyone anymore; I'm simply tired of it. I'm tired of being hated," he stated loudly, his body starting to shake.

"I forgive you" Blaine said softly, making Sebastian snap his head out of his hands in surprise. He stared in confusion at Blaine, not sure if he'd just heard right. "I forgive you," Blaine said again, louder this time as he had probably noticed from Sebastian's confused expression that he hadn't either heard him or believe what he had just said.

"Are you being serious right now? You-you forgive me?" Sebastian barely managed to choke out, still in shock at the words that had come out of Blaine's mouth as tears continued to run down his cheeks.

"Yes, I forgive you Sebastian. I'm glad to hear that you want to be a better person" Blaine stated clearly once again while smiling at him. Sebastian watched as Blaine peered down at Kurt, who raised his head and stared back at his boyfriend in awe. _Blaine Anderson really did have a heart of gold._ He couldn't help but let a small smile graze his lips. Now it wasone down, one to go. He sighed loudly, knowing it was now Kurt's to forgive him; if even. Sebastian then fixed his eyes on Kurt, who turned his head to meet his gaze. Kurt's grey eyes were filled with uncertainty as he looked between him, Blaine and Rachel. He sighed deeply before speaking.

"I thank you for apologizing for what you almost did to me, hadn't Blaine bravely taken the hit, even though I am hurt by your cruel words. I'm sure over time I will forgive you for your words. As for now, I forgive you for your actions," Kurt said, his voice soft and low, causing him to sound more vulnerable than anyone had ever heard him. Blaine smiled proudly at his boyfriend before kissing him deeply. Sebastian glanced at Rachel who in return gave him her signature smile. He gently rolled the sleeves of his cardigan back down, hiding away the cuts. He couldn't help but feel relieved. A weight had been taken off of his shoulder and he could feel a smile tug at his lips. It had been cloudy all day and now the sun was shining through the curtains, cascading patterns onto the bed.

"Come here," Blaine ushered him, both him and Kurt holding their arms out as Sebastian leaned forward and hugged the two former Warblers. He smiled as he pulled back and glanced at Rachel.

"Come here you," he said and pulling her by hand into the group hug, causing her to laugh loudly, her giggling voice filling the room. After a few moments, they all pulled back before Rachel spoke.

"Since the sun has finally decided to show itself, I say we all head down to the Lima Bean for a couple coffees." Her suggestion was answered by nods and mummers of approval.

"Thad drove me here, so I'm sure he wouldn't mind taking you guys and coming along, if that's all right with everyone," Sebastian asked, hoping for a positive response. Both Kurt and Blaine happily nodded while Rachel only smirked at him, causing him to raise his eyebrow at her. Kurt helped Blaine out of bed and the two headed downstairs with Rachel in tow before Sebastian grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Got something to say about my relationship with Thad?" he asked playfully. Rachel's smirk only grew as she answered.

"No, it's just that Trent said you two make the cutest couple ever, and I can't deny how right he was." Rachel wiggled her eyebrows at him in a teasing manner, causing him to roll his eyes at her.

"Whatever, come on, let's get going," he said and started making his way back downstairs with Rachel close behind him. They walked out the door towards the car as Thad turned the ignition on and revved up the engine. Blaine, Kurt and Rachel climbed into the back seat as Sebastian climbed into the passenger seat, giving Thad a kiss. He heard Rachel coo from the backseat as Thad blushed. Sebastian told him to drive them to Lima Bean, who was happy to do so. The car ride was pleasant one with Rachel sharing about hilarious moment's she encountered in Glee club causing a few laughs and jokes to be thrown around while Sebastian's stories of the Warblers mishaps sent all three in backseat into fits of giggles, making them clutch their sides.

"Oh boy, I really do miss the Warblers" Blaine said while laughing, wiping tears away with his hand as Kurt giddily agreed alongside him.

"I really want to hang out with them now, I feel like I would get along just fine with them," Rachel stated loudly while chuckling still clutching her side.

"Oh god now Rachel, they don't need another energetic and bubbly person to join. They cause enough damage already on their own. They'll just cause more havoc than they normally would if you ever hung out with them," Sebastian exclaimed, turning towards Rachel and shaking his head at her in disapproval. Rachel only laughed at his statement, sticking her tongue out at him before going back to conversing with Blaine and Kurt. Sebastian rolled his eyes at her and turned his gaze back to the road ahead.

"We're here," Thad said about 10 minutes later as he turned the car into a parking spot and turned off the engine. Kurt, Rachel and Blaine happily climbed out of the car, all linking their arms together as they waited for Sebastian and Thad to get out.

"I told you everything was going to turn out fine," Thad suddenly said, kissing Sebastian on the cheek as he got out of the car. Sebastian followed suit and intertwined his fingers together with Thad's.

"Thank you Thad, I owe you big time. I'm going to stop being a bitch to everyone; I'm going to be a better person. I promise you that," he softly said, kissing Thad's lips. Cat calls were heard a few feet away from the trio causing both of them to pull away and stare at them in annoyance as Rachel, Kurt and Blaine giggled like school girls before starting to skip towards Lima Bean's entrance.

"You don't owe me anything Sebastian. I always knew you were a good person deep down. You just needed to realize it yourself. There was always something good hidden inside you, just waiting to be let out. Now come on handsome, let me buy you a coffee" Thad corrected him, giving him one more kiss on the lips before dragging him by the hand to follow them. Sebastian chuckled as he watched the trio happily skip, arms linked, toward the doors of Lima Bean. He sighed happily as he realized he had found both love and the start of a long and happy friendship in all the crazy madness that had surrounded him. He couldn't wait to return to Dalton and be the true leader the Warblers deserved.

The End

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed reading through the ups and downs of the story from start to finish. Hope I didn't break hearts too hard or make you cry too much. I wanted the story to have happy ending. Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? I really want to thank you all for reading it all the way through. Now if you would be so kind as to click the button at the bottom and leave a review. It doesn't matter if they're short or long; I just really want to know what you all thought of it!<p>

I'll be sure to start working on the Rachel Berry story ASAP as I've noticed it's been getting a lot of attention from the emails I've been receiving. So thanks for that by the way!

Love you all!

fearofpainteddevils

xx


End file.
